


(No Context) A Gud-ao Time Part 2

by NoContext



Series: No Context [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: Yeah so I re-read the original one of these and really liked it, so I made a part two.As usual, leave a comment and maybe share it if you like it.Also. Maybe I'll start doing this at a more frequent/consistent rate. Life has just been a big ol timesink for me recently.No Context is a series of smutty one shots.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Male Fujimaru Ritsuka | Gudao/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Series: No Context [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121775
Kudos: 5





	(No Context) A Gud-ao Time Part 2

A little wiggle of her hips, a hiking up of her skirt and Jeanne Alter, the Avenger settled herself down on her throne

Not upon a regular throne, no. But it was upon her Master's face, him settled back on a soft pillow on the bed. Her soft, plush pussy bare for him to observe for the few moments before it came into contact with his lips. She shuddered lightly as he gave her a light kiss. Moisture already starting to build up inside of her as she sat still for a moment. Letting him get used her her weight on top of him. Firm hands came up and gripped hold of her hips, encouragingly pushing her downwards. She obliged, shaking her hips back and forth and grinding down against his mouth. A devious smile creasing her lips as the two of them engaged in a very lewd kiss. Her lower lips giving off moisture as he suckled and rubbed his lips against them. A light moan across from her, distracting her and creating a tinge of annoyance as it was brought back to her attention that she was sharing this moment with another.

And that other, was none other than the King of the Britons. Artoria Pendragon Alter. The otherwise cold expression softened by a red blush that crept over her cheeks. Her short shorts from Shinjuku were pulled down around her ankles and she had tugged down her Master's pants, revealing a thick, lengthy cock that she was now grinding up against. If Jeanne's pussy had been thick and soft, hers was a tight, thin lipped thing. She held his tool by the head with her thumb and forefinger, occasionally pushing back the foreskin to reveal the mushroom shaped cap underneath. Her lower folds pushed up against the thick vein that ran along the undersides of Gudao's dick. Despite her cold expression, she freely leaked from her slit. Rubbing her glistening fluids upon her Master's cock. Occasionally using the head of it to flick at her clit, causing a little splatter of moisture to squirt from her body and land on his shirt.

"Come'er." Avenger proposed, leaning forward. Saber leaned in return, and the two of them shared a kiss over the top of their Master. Jeanne suckled her lips for a minute before she broke the kiss, leaving Artoria's tongue hanging from her mouth as she dipped downward. Kissing along her throat, she managed to elicit small groans from her fellow Servant. Her hands crept upwards, taking hold of the undersides of her breasts, squeezing them gingerly. Such small, soft mounds delighted her to no end. Just as she pulled away from the kiss, she felt Gudao's tongue pushing up against her folds, prodding and slipping inside. She shuddered for a moment, grinding her hips down. But one of her hands found it's way into his hair, giving it a tug backwards. "Hey! I didn't say you could put your tongue inside of me yet.." She tugged on the tangled knot of hair until he withdrew his tongue. "Good boy, now keep kissing." She commanded. Letting out a delighted squeak as he began to suckle upon her. Her legs feeling weak as she settled the full weight of her thick ass on his face.

Saber, in the meantime was catching her breath. After the kiss and teasing Avenger had done to her, her body felt warm. Her face gave nothing away, but her breathing was harsh and her cheeks were on fire. The way her heart was pounding in her chest. The way her loins burned with heat. She had zero qualms with taking hold of Gudao's shaft and pushing it against her slit, hissing lightly as she raised her hips. The head nestled just on the insides of her small, tight entrance. She steeled her nerves and sank her hips down roughly. Spreading her insides out around him. The smallest hint of a bulge appearing on her stomach. She grit her teeth as she settled on his crotch. Her pussy feeling sore from the way she had speared herself down. But she also felt full in a very satisfying way. She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding that shaft around inside of herself. Once she felt fully satisfied with how solidly he was inside of her. She began to ride him, her small bottom bouncing upon his crotch with every shift of her hips with a 'thwap, thwap, thwap'.

Avenger's mean smile grew as she watched the ice queen bouncing up and down. She wriggled her hips. Grinding down even harder against her Master's face, leaking slick juices all over his cheeks and chin and down onto the pillow below. "U-Use your tongue now, idiot." She groaned down towards him, tensing up for a moment as she anticipating the moment of penetration. It still surprised her when the warm muscle slithered it's way into her. Her body clenched down around his tongue as he dragged it along her insides in long, languid strokes. Every bounce of Saber eliciting a groan out of his mouth that vibrated his lips and tongue inside of her. Each pass of his tongue drew a soft moan out the back of her throat. She flexed her tummy, squeezing around his tongue. Sending a cascade of her sweet, feminine fluids into his mouth. She raised her hips for a moment, listening to him gurgle and swallow down her sticky juices. She felt a surge of bliss going through her brain for a moment as she felt him lean up to take her hips and pull her right back down. "W-Wha...eager aren't we?" She asked, her voice tinged with snark. His response sent a jolt up her spine as he probed her g-spot with his tongue. Roughly stroking it over and over again with the tip of his tongue. Her mouth opened up in a wide circle as her eyes went wide. A noiseless cry escaping from her mouth as she began to jerk her hips on his face. His tongue play sending her right over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm. 

Saber felt her Master getting closer and closer as she watched the Avenger, her eyes intently cold as her body felt burning hot. Her hands settled onto her Master's stomach. Pushing down on his stomach as she rocked her hips back and forth. Keep her torso still as she used her hips to jerk Gudao off with her cunt. She flexed her insides, the folds of her pussy clenching and massaging around him. She felt his warm, thick pre building up inside of her. Fully aware that her Master was getting closer...and closer.. She was aware of every little twitch it made inside of her. The way it's veins throbbed in time with his heartbeat. The way her body squeezed in time with it. Little orgasms that milked him for all he was worth as she twerked her hips up and down. She felt a single, powerful throb and her eyes went wide. Clamping down with her cunt, she hilted herself on top of him as she felt his load blow. The thick, sticky cum warming her insides while cooling a different need that her body had been craving. She felt him filling her up to capacity, and then a bit more. She could feel him leaking out of her body, and down her thighs. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked down at the white stains on her pale thighs before letting out a content sigh and pulling off of him with a soft pop as her tight insides finally relinquished him. Her partner in crime similarly pulling off of Gudao's face, giving one of his nipples a tweak as she eyed his now semi-flaccid cock with a look of disgust...

"Friggin'...greedy bitch. Didn't save me a drop did you?" Jeanne complained as she settled to one side of Gudao, giving his dick a little flick with one of her toes. Making it twitch under her attention. She gave him a look, watching his blank stare at the ceiling before letting out a huffy sigh, her lips twisting to form a little snarl.

Saber, in the meantime. Felt incredibly smug and satisfied. Despite it not showing on her face. "Hmn, should have called dibs next time." She said as she settled on her Master's other side, her foot going between his thighs to toy with his sack. Squeezing around it with her toes and rolling the orbs around.

And there the two of them lay, next to their Master, glaring at one another while toying with his dick. With their feet. With their fingers. All night they went, staring one another down while keeping him aroused but unfulfilled.


End file.
